Fred
Fred is an NPC found in on a bus. He randomly spawns in any stage of the game. He appears sitting in a seat, with no one else sitting near him. Fred will ask the player for help in making him a citizen of the true Multiverse, as he comes from the Corrupted Multiverse. If the player helps him, he becomes part of the normal Multiverse and goes off to find a cure for himself. If the player can't help him, he remains on the bus. If the player attacks him, he will not fight back and is easily killed. He drops no items. In Corrupted Multiverse Fred was once an ordinary human living in a timeline within the Corrupted Multiverse. In his timeline, the Intergalactic Empire had made a bioweapon by combining the Kosovar Virus with the Z-29 Virus, and used it to conquer the Milky Way. However, it got out of hand and ended up destroying their entire universe. Once their whole universe was essentially a web of infected biomass, it collapsed into The Void. Fred was an infected who had somehow managed to keep his consciousness while being infected. He was rescued from his universe's collapse by a Celestial Entity, the same one who rescued Stanford. He then had all of his infected instincts of consuming flesh and spreading the virus taken away. He was placed into a living area, which had many other rescued entities from other universes in the Corrupted Multiverse. Although many of them bore the appearance of monsters, Fred got along very well with all of them, as he himself also looked like a monster. After some time, he and all the other beings in the rescue center were moved into universes in the normal Multiverse. In True Timeline The virus that infected Fred could not function outside of his universe. Thus, he was of no real threat to anyone. After a very difficult process, he was made into a Government citizen, and worked menial labor jobs in the outskirts of cities, as he could work tirelessly for large periods of time. He suffered from the same sadness that all beings from the Corrupted Multiverse had, plagued by feelings that he shouldn't exist and that he doesn't belong. He takes the bus to work, lives in an alleyway, feeds off of raw meat, and is generally avoided due to his appearance and depressed behavior. It is around this time that he asks the player for help. If the player helps him become a citizen of the normal Multiverse, he sets off to find a cure for his disease. If he isn't helped, he continues living his depressed life. Description Fred is a human infected with a bioweapon that made him into a grotesque mutant. He has pale skin, a bony frame, no eyes, no nose, and tentacles coming out of his face. His mouth appears diseased and has fangs. It is unknown how he sees. Trivia *Fred has a much greater knowledge of the cosmos than any normal human. *His voice did not change from the infection. It is presumed that the beings that rescued him also fixed this. Category:Characters Category:Notable NPCs